


culture

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance is implied, M/M, READ THIS YOU COWARDS, ok it actually isnt, ok not REALLY but, read it anyways, the death is metaphorical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lance gives a lesson on gay culture





	culture

keith cried as lance laid on his deathbed.

tears flowed down lances face as he breathed out one last sentence

“it’s adashi not shadam you uncultured fucks”

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve never actually watched voltron


End file.
